I Dream Of Jhonen
by NnyFangurl
Summary: Just a girl's dreams. Truth, some JtHM in there too. R+R.


I Dream Of Jhonen  
  
  
Notes: Based off a awesome dream I had the other night. Well, here it is! I wrote it out. I'm surprised I could remember it so vividly. Guess that's what happens sometimes. Enjoy everyone..  
Disclaimer: Uhm, Jhonen owns JtHM and himself? Yes...that's right..  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
I couldn't see. Hazel was clouded over with wearily feelings. I felt my whole body tension up, as I made those few small steps into my room. I had just finished getting ready for a night's sleep. I was unusually, extremely tired that night. It must've been the lots of homework, that I had finished just a few moments before. I exhaled a loud yawn, and had to reduce it by covering my mouth. Once settled, I sat at the foot of my bed, and gazed around. My mother usually always warned me about leaving power cables on while I slept.I made sure my homemade 'Johnny The Homicidal Maniac' poster still hung, and that the nail wasn't loose.   
  
Sleep was powerful. I couldn't take it anymore. I allowed myself to collapse backward into the soft fabric, and turn out the light. Even if the heat came up, it was still cold. I made sure to wrap myself up, my frame entwined in sheeting. It didn't do much. From the duo windows of my attic bedroom, my legs were outlined in moonlight. The ceiling of mine, casting a faint glow due to stick on stars. Another Johnny poster hung lazily above me. As I stared at the maniac printed on the front, before my eyes drifted myself into a heavily awaited sleep.   
  
  
  
Dream  
  
---  
  
  
I rolled out of bed, onto the plush peach carpet, my face was buried in. I grunted at the damn sunlight that so rudely had nearly blinded my vision. It blurred, until I was able to see the alarm clock. Red numbering flashed a decent sized '10:30 A.M'. Still half asleep, I had to shake my head awake, to see it fully. My attention did a double-take to the clock, and my wall. "Damn!" I yelped, and got up. I nearly lost my balance again. Argh, never try that I had to remind myself. Never jerk like that. But, today was special. Today was the day she'd cross paths with a mastermind. A creator. Jhonen Vasquez.   
  
My day clothing was already out. It was hanging on the chair of my desk. Where I had placed it sometime last night. Shedding my PJs, I attired in one of my favorite shirts. It was black; short-sleeved and had the 'Invader Zim' logo printed on it. As well as a photo of Zim posed in maniacal laughter. Oh how I loved this shirt. Plus a pair of simple black stretch pants.   
  
I don't know where the hallway went, but I went sprailing down a few steps, and reached the lower staircase of the house. Nearly tripping, but getting down alright. Stumbling across the red carpet in the lower hallway, I opened a door into the living room. I stood in the doorframe for a moment, before taking note of a figure, lounging on the couch. His frame was skinny, appearing in dark clothing. Hair of spiked dyed magenta, contrasting that the light was dim, his skin was pale.   
  
Seeing it as no big thing, like he was a neighbor of mine, I picked up and waved at him. "Hi Jhonen!" I yelped, with a smile. He sat up, and looked at me. "Hi." He was wearing a Happy Noodle Boy T-shirt under a vest. His brown eyes seemed curious, behind his eyeglasses. "Could you autograph a comic for me?" Once again, I was not screaming, or jumping up and down. My voice was very calm. He ndoded his head 'yes' and I walked out of the room for a spilt second. Only to return with issues #2 & #3 of JtHM clasped in my hands. He was waiting for me, tapping a pen against the coffee table.  
  
I walked back over, and reste deach comic in front of him. I leaned over, and watched as he signed his name across the cover. He picked up the two when he was doen, and handed them back. I thanked him again. He asked me, "Do you have anything else you want me to autograph?" I shook my head. "No." I put them down, and leaned against the coffee table, noticing I was still in my socks. "You know. A lot of people do fanart, and write stories about your characters." He listened to me. I continued, "One of my friends is a beautiful Invader Zim artist." He seemed surprised. "Really?" He said, ignoring the low hum of the TV. It had been on since she came in.  
  
I slipped up, and brushed off my t-shirt. I scooted past the coffee table and sat down in the chair that was beside the couch, facing the TV. I leaned back, as Jhonen turned around. "Yes. You won't believe some of the work people create. It's wonderful." I sounded proud, telling him all this. Jhonen seemed pleased to. I guessed it was because he hadn't realized just how much was out there. He was about to say something, when channel 06, which was HBO caught my attention. It began to show a cartoon. A different one. With a theme sound of pure instrumental. It was eeriely organ sounding. The credits were purple, as a familar figure appeared on the screen, side-ways. I nearly gagged on air. Blade in hand, he welcomed the opening credits, which stated his name. It was Johnny!  
  
That was weird, as I watched the episode begin. I turn around, to look at Jhonen. He was grinning. "I'm surprised you didn't hear. I made the whole comic into a cartoon series. HBO let me do it." I let myself stare. "Wow! That's so great!" I couldn't believe it! Wait till everyone hears, that Jhonen visited me. That he hung out with me. That we watched Johnny together. He looked about to say something.  
  
---  
  
  
"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!"  
  
I screeched, and woke up in shock, as I slammed my fist onto the alarm clock at my bedside. My eyetwitched, as I cracked a grin. What a fantasic dream. I layed in bed for a moment or two, remembering it. How I wish it would've came true. The sun was starting to bother me. Plus I finally turned to see what time it was. And it was late, already. And I remembered I had to drag myself to school that day.   
  
No! I have math first period! Argh, just let me go back to bed..  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
A/N: LOL. It's a true story.   
Aren't I weird?  
Well, it's almost 1AM..I should get some sleep. 


End file.
